I Can Be
by onemakaveli96
Summary: She had experience telling her love never lasted forever. He hardly had experience in love, but was going to instill in her the idea that real love does exist, and can last. Addex.
1. I Could Fall in Love

1

**I Can Be**

Thoughts of a confused Addison leading to brief encounter

"I Could Fall in Love"

It wasn't subtle. The feeling. THAT feeling of doom. Not impending doom, but rather one that had already overtaken her world. She could set her alarm, scribble a set date on her planner, and maintain an air of confidence, but it did not mean she would have the strength to stand up. It WAS a simple plan, or at least that is what she thought. Just wake up, treat him indifferently, and forget the color of his eyes. Because she thought it was lust–just an effect of overwhelming attraction. It was impossible for her to shrug off his lingering scent however. The one he had left when she had been standing behind him before their near-kiss, or the feel of his stubble underneath her palm. Or his reason for offending Mark. And his mesmerizing eyes. Many looks scared the hell out of her, but none more so than the look of expectation he had of her to do _something_.

She knew it would take everything for her to convince herself that she didn't want him, and that she hadn't fallen head over heels in love with him. But this night she would fight nothing, as she didn't even have the energy to think. She drifted to sleep eventually, but when she awoke, she knew she had dreamt him throughout the night. And no alarm could wake her from him.

The headache was nothing compared to the lingering feel of his lips on hers. The worst part was that she had kissed him. And she hadn't even been drunk. She simply saw his face, and in his face he saw a pair of eyes wanting so desperately to sympathize with her. But she was his elder, and his boss. As his boss, she had the responsibility of drawing the line. As his elder, she had a million experiences that had instilled in her the idea that all good things always came to an end. That was her doom.

She walked briskly through the hospital hallway, coffee in hand, and whizzed past Mark. Had he stopped her and asked why she had walked by him so quickly, she could have honestly answered "I didn't see you." Which is the similar answer she gave to Derek when he told her he had called her twice from a patient's room. "Sorry. Didn't hear you," she said oblivious to the world around her. Something that would worry certain people in the hospital, mainly her patients.

Derek had called her because he knew that look on her face. The one of utter confusion. "You okay?" he asked, concerned for the woman whom he had "shared" a life with for over a decade. Shared as in settled for, not settled with.

"Fine," she answered as she offered him a polite smile. Tired with his questioning gaze, she turned her back to him quickly and kept walking.

She was able to feel Alex's presence though, something which disconcerted her even further. They brushed shoulders and she did everything in her power to suppress her shuddering reflex. She turned slightly to Alex and excused herself when he said they needed to talk.

She kept walking, just as he kept calling to her. The way he pronounced Dr. Montgomery was something she had always noticed. That sarcastic undertone made him easy identifiable. Unique. But when he called her Addison, as he was about to, his voice was stripped of sardonic cynicism and was replaced with one of concern.

As he called her "Addison" when she was about to close the door, and they locked eyes, she heard despair added to his tone. One which would force him to say rather loudly, after her apparent blatant dismissal of him--"When you get a minute I'd like to talk about the kissing."

She froze for a second, but then regained her composure and closed the door.

Alex sighed, but not in resignation. He saw nurses staring at him, and was thankful that the residents and surgeons were not present in his scene. His intention was not to humiliate Addison, but rather to address whatever had occurred between them the night before. Which is why he had waited a few moments before mentioning any kissing after saying Addison. That kiss, that slow and tender kiss he had never experienced with any woman, not even Izzie; a slow kiss he had enjoyed more than any other kiss. And that scared the hell out of him.

**Next ch.: Addex lovin'**

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ROCKS!


	2. Only Love

From here on out this is AU, as this won't happen in the show.

"Only Love"

It wasn't all that subtle. The feeling. That feeling of angst. His admiration for the red-headed doctor had grown gradually every day. And not for her work ethic. He had decided to ignore that feeling however, thinking it was just attraction because as he had to admit, she was hot. No, she was beautiful. What with her fair complexion and long red hair that flowed down her face on the best of days. He grew to learn that it was when her hair was up in a bun that she didn't want anything going wrong for the day; those were 'life is business' days.

He could have gone off and forgotten the doctor, and made his growing feelings fade away. A part of him did intend on waiting for Izzie after all. But he knew better, and was not going to stand by and let that cocky SOB Sloan be an ass to the red-haired beauty. So he shot to hell his opportunity to leave Addison in the dust the moment he ordered that vanilla latte. And when he confessed with what purpose he ordered the wrong drink to her, he knew he was gone. That damn, snobby, grown, Satan of a woman had robbed him of his common sense.

They were so close to kissing when that damned nurse came in. He thought there was redemption when Addison apologized the next day. 'I'm not gonna chase someone who doesn't want me, especially after that Izzie thing' he thought. But that night in the bar he saw something in her eyes that told him to take her in. He wanted to sympathize with her, for her to talk to him. Really talk to him. After a random question she put her hand on his cheek and a long moment passed before she moved in to kiss him. Her lips were...loving. They weren't harsh against him, and she didn't rush the kiss. And he gave in completely. This meant she wasn't using him, otherwise she would have picked up any other guy. But she spoke to him, and she looked at him with those dark, sad eyes. Which were suddenly brighter when she pulled away.

When she propped up her hands to her side he saw how she was distancing herself again. She left, without saying a word, and he was confused. And almost mad. He waited too long to run after her however, as he saw she had already left the place when he got outside. 'Tomorrow' he told himself.

And now here he was. Counting to ten after she closed the door and keeping his eyes glued to the door, to make sure no one came in or out. After those ten seconds he rushed to the door and extended his hand to the knob.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

On the other side of the door Addison had checked over the room to make sure no one was in there. Once content with her findings she sat on the chair by the bed. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. 'Karev said that last part pretty loudly' she thought and hoped no one else noticed he had been talking about the two of them. Lost in her own thoughts she failed to hear the door opening.

"Addison," Alex caused her to jump slightly. She looked up, afraid that she had heard correctly. Yup, there was Alex Karev, furrowed eyebrows and all. Addison composed herself and stood up.

"Yes Karev," she said, challenging him.

He rolled his eyes, annoyed at her feigning ignorance.

"We have to talk about last night."

"Last night," she sighed," came after a long, hard, miserable week. So I apologize. In a moment of weakness I put that burden on you and sorry." Addison had stood there and made up a horrible excuse for doing what she had wanted to do since their near-kiss.

Alex looked at her in disbelief and couldn't contain his anger. "A moment of weakness?! Seriously, that's your excuse?!"

"Karev–" Addison was suppressing more than her thoughts now.

"No–I could have left this alone if you never paid any attention to me after that moment the other day," he lied. "But you kissed me. And you can't blame it on alcohol either. I know you weren't drunk," he said standing his ground.

"It was just a kiss, Karev. Nothing special," her feelings told her the opposite however, as she had never had a kiss that intense before.

"It's Alex," he said, wanting her to realize they were past being professionals.

"Alex," she said in a whisper, unable to speak his name without getting chills," I'm not looking for any kind of relationship."

"I never said anything about a relationship," he smirked.

"Then why are you here," she locked eyes with him.

His voice caught as her eyes looked right through his."Because I want you," he answered honestly.

"What?!" she said dismayed at his answer.

Alex moved closer to her, to where he was mere inches from hers. "I do want a relationship, but you mentioned a relationship before I did," he crossed his arms.

"Well I'm sorry for leading you on," she felt his breath on hers and it took everything in her power to say that.

"Why do you keep apologizing? You leaned in, remember? Then you apologized. Then you kissed me, and now you apologize. You take one step forward then two steps back. Why Addison?"

There. He said her name again, and she looked down. "Because," she said, in a low whisper that he was able to catch," I'm going to end up alone anyway."

"Which is why you're not looking, right?" He looked down at her, trying to catch her gaze.

"Yes!" she said and suddenly made a move towards the door. Alex moved quickly and grabbed her wrist before she reached the door. He grabbed her by the waist with his other hand and pulled her to him.

"Maybe that's why I found you," their eyes were locked again.

There they stood, searching each other's eyes. Here was a young man, one known for sleeping with every other nurse and for his cocky smirk. He could easily be the next Mark Sloan, was it not for his compassion towards weakened people. She heard how he carried Izzie and snapped her to the reality that the corpse she was holding onto was not the man she loved. She saw when he talked to that woman about letting the father of her baby know she was pregnant. And she caught him chatting with newborns countless times before. And he had retaliated when Mark was being rude to her. No, he was the opposite of Mark, and he was nothing like Derek. He had the makings of a great man, and she saw that when he said those last words. That didn't take away from the fact that every man had hurt her though.

So she said, "I can't do this." The tears in her eyes betrayed her true emotions.

So he said, "Yes you can. Just as I can." With that said he captured her lips. He wanted to be the one to make the first move this time.

Addison put her hands up to Alex's stomach and tried to push him away. But the feel of his hands on her waist drained her of her will. He had only pulled her closer when she tried to push her away and brought his hand up to her face. Addison quickly began to roam his torso after her futile attempt to get away. Sensing that he got to Addison, he opened his mouth and put his tongue to her lips. She let him in and soon their tongues were enveloped. Addison's hands went on a mission to feel his skin. She pulled out his tucked shirt and was finally able to feel his skin beneath her palms again.

Alex and Addison were now devoid of thoughts as they hit the door. Alex had pushed her until they were up against a formidable wall. Addison was all to heightened to sense that she needed air so Alex brought his lips down to her pulse, where he rested as each caught their breath. They stayed still–Addison with her hands laying on his stomach and Alex with one hand on her hip and the other entangled in her hair.

Addison sighed and let out a chuckle. Alex smiled at that and met her gaze. They smiled at each other. They knew that dying people were waiting for them outside, so Alex kissed her gently on the lips and moved away from her forcefully.

"I"ll leave you for now. But we still need to finish that talk," Alex said wriggling his finger at her.

Addison laughed and nodded. She usually wasn't at a loss for words, but she found that Alex had the ability to render her senseless.

"Okay," he smirked, "well, I"ll go first but in order to do that you may have to stop blocking the door."

"What?" she said, still lost in the moment. "Oh, right," and she moved.

As he opened the door he smiled at her again and kissed her for a few seconds.

"Bye love," he said confidently. He closed the door so she was left to think over that last statement.

Again Alex Karev left Addison Montgomery utterly confused.

_ Thanks for the positive reviews, and hope this ch. is as enjoyable as the last one. PEACE. _


	3. Dreaming of You

A little filler. Next one may be the last, depending on how long it turns out.

"Dreaming of You"

Addison Montgomery was not a woman to cross. You could tell by the quickness in her step, the no nonsense look always on her face, and the stern tone of her voice. But anyone who hadn't met her before could very well say she seemed like the happiest woman walking those hospital hallways. Because that day she walked in long strides, with a smile on her face.

A couple of times she crossed Dr. Karev, and each time she grinned, looked down, and blushed. He smiled broadly at her and kept his gaze on hers, and once having passed her, he would turn around to catch a last glimpse of her. She had to force herself to forgot what had happened that morning, but she had been caught daydreaming a couple of times before. She tried to ignore what Alex had left her with. Those last couple words of his were startling to say the least. So she dismissed it as a 'caught up in the moment' thing. She avoided all contact with Mark, as she didn't want anyone to ruin what seemed to be the commencement of something...right. 'Don't get caught up now, Addison,' she would chastise herself.

Instead Addison concentrated on the honesty of his eyes and cringed when she thought of his hurt look when she apologized. She had been wrong in doing that, but after being left in the dust by two certain men, she didn't feel it necessary to give her heart again. But Alex had offered her a sense of security because he had been honest when he said he wanted her.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The corridors were much too long. From the moment he had left Addison's side, he had been impatient to everyone else's presence. Now it was lunch and he was on the lookout for her. He spotted her and quickened his pace. She was busy, handing files to a nurse. She hadn't spotted him, but as soon as the nurse lft she felt a hand grabbing her by the arm. She saw Alex pulling her to the bunks.

"Alex? Alex!" she yelled but he ignored her reclaims.

Once inside he locked the door and turned to her.

"What on earth–" Addison was interrupted by his lips.

She staged no sort of protest this time and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. He felt her hands ruffling his hair and her tongue exploring his mouth thoroughly and he moaned. He pushed up against her, unable to get enough and ground her hips against his.

Both were fighting for control now and hardly felt the thud when they hit the bunk. They feel simultaneously and Addison began taking Alex's coat off when his beeper went off.  
The beeping took a second to register. Alex pulled away from her reluctantly and said "Sorry."

She blushed as he stood and straightened his scrubs. "It's fine. It's fine," she repeated to herself. She sat up on the bunk and brushed her hair with her fingers.

Alex extended his arm to Addison and she took it. As she stood Alex marveled at her state. Her hair was disheveled and she looked out of breath. She looked so gorgeous. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

He smiled before saying," It's best this doesn't happen in a building full of exes anyway."

She chuckled, "Yeah." A stray hair landed on her face and Alex tucked it back. She bit her lip, wanting more of his touch. He lay his hands on her face and kissed her softly.

"How about we meet at Joe's at nine?"

"You want to get me drunk Karev?" she teased.

He laughed," No-no, that's the last thing I want to do, at least tonight."

"Good. I'll meet you there then."

His arms then left her and he moved to the door.

"Bye love," he called over his shoulder for the second time that day.

Apparently Alex hadn't made a mistake the first time he had said it. He really was saying 'love.' And Addison wondered if he expected the same from her.

_Thanks for the positive reviews. Hope you enjoyed._


	4. You Stole My Heart Pt I

You Stole my Heart Pt. I (Tu Robaste mi Corazon pt. I)

To say it had been the best sleep he had ever gotten would be an understatement. And he knew it all had to do with the fact that the 'I love yous' had happened before anything else transpired between the two. And damn, was it amazing.

They had taken a cab after eating at the fancy restaurant at which he had gotten them a reservation. A grand surprise to her, who expected Alex had in mind a date in the bar. Either way, she would have enjoyed her time with him, but the gesture only reassured her of his good intentions. They had then taken a cab, and as he was preparing himself to say goodnight, she suggested they go upstairs. Alex jumped at the chance, and she knew he very well would. He was a man.

They didn't jump into bed however. This wasn't a Mer/Der situation. It wasn't a Yang/Burke situation. And it most definitely was not going to be like her last situation. She had closed the door and he had kissed her immediately. Before he lay her down, she asked him about his earlier comment. That of waving off with 'Bye love."

He stammered at first-- he had expected her to bring the subject up and he had contemplated his responses. But he wasn't prepared.

"Um, well, see I wanted to let you know...ya know, so you'd get the idea of where I wanted to stand with you, so..."

"Alex," she had stared him dead in the eyes.

"Sorry...I just, well I love you." He had looked at her in the eyes, to show his sincerity. And she

had kissed him after those words. And through her lips she let out an 'I love you too.'

As he stared at her this morning, he couldn't help but replay those words coming from her lips over and over again. And the way she had responded to his touch.' God, was she perfect' he thought as he smiled at Addison.

Her red hair covered her ears, and the majority of the pillow. She kept mumbling, but he couldn't make out any of it. She was on her side, so he had to prop his arm up to gaze upon the red-haired beuaty. He wished he could see her eyes. And tell her how he loved her again. Sure, he had said it many times throughout the night, but it wasn't enough for him. He would have to wake her soon though, as they had to be at the hospital in 45 minutes.

Before he could wake her however, she stirred. She woke up gradually and felt as though someone was watching her. She turned her head around to see one Alex Karev smirking at her.

"Well Ms. Montgomery. It appears as though we have a problem," whispered in her ear. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she remembered the previous night's events.

"And what would that be Karev?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Well, you are my attending and I your intern, and I find you irresistible."

"Is that so," she turned to him.

"Yeah, and not only that. We only have 40 minutes to get to work, which is about 20 minutes from here, and what I have in mind, combined with our having to get clothed and separate rides, would take much more that 20 minutes."

She smiled broadly and shot down his teasing look with a glare. "Well then I suggest we skip this thing you had in mind" she said as she gathered herself in the blanket," and get going."

Alex pulled her back down. "It's going to take more than a few words to convince me," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Alex, seriously."

"Alright, but only if we talk for a few minutes."

"About what?'

"Well, our situation. I have a feeling you're going to want to keep this relationship a secret."

She looked away from him for a second but then felt him pulling her chin up.

"I would completely understand if you do," he said sincerely.

"I just don't want any judgement right now."

"Okay."

"And I need to get accustomed to this first."

"Okay."

"And...you're taking this pretty well."

"I'm just glad to have you Addison. You just have to promise me it won't always be like this. That the men at Seattle Grace Hospital eventually learn that you are no one else's but mine," he smirked that cocky smile of his.

She punched his shoulder and left the bed. "Is that what concerns you Karev?'

"Why else would I want people to be informed."

"You have just lost major points there Karev."

"Well the points I scored last night more than make up for it," he raised his eyebrows.

"Ha ha," she said and threw a pillow at him.

She went into the shower and locked the door.

"Hey Why'd you lock the door Addie" Alex screamed through the door.

"I told you you've lost Karev," she smiled. It wasn't that she would mind Alex popping in on her. She would mind the both of them being suspiciously late.

As the droplets fell down on her she thought back on how Alex's actions proved he seriously wanted her. More than that, he loved her. There had been a dozen other beauties in that restaurant, but he hadn't looked to them that night. Sure, as time progressed he would slip in front of her and she would eventually catch him checking out other women. But he was a man. Furthermore, he was a real man. One who might look, but never touched. And she, she was very proud of herself because for the first time since her divorce she hadn't compared a man to either Mark or Derek. All thanks to her love.

_Part II: will end a way you may not like._


	5. You Stole My Heart Pt II

You Stole My Heart Pt. II (Tu Robaste mi Corazon pt. I)

They fell into a habit, fortunately not a boring, 'I'm so tired of you' one. More like one of familiarity, one which each was sure came from a hidden desire for life to turn out like this. And after only two months. It had been very difficult initially to hide their feelings for one another at work. But they grew to find a middle, one at which they didn't act too distance, but neither acted to attached too one another. They would glance and smile at each other, and he would mouth 'I love you,' something she would reprimand him for.

Once in a while their fights would consist of that of their hidden relationship. Something which would cause tension, but would later be set aside. They knew how judgmental people could be, and the last thing they wanted involved in their relationship was negativity. And Alex was getting the feeling that Addison was preparing to let the cat out of the bag, as she had already told some people that she was involved in a serious relationship. Alex was a closed book however, and the no one suspected anything when he turned down many beautiful women. Most of the other interns figured he still had his heart set on Izzy.

Maybe he should have told her that he was no longer trying to win her. But he knew how intuitive she could be, and it would only take her a second to figure out what he and Addison had if he told her he was no longer interested. Because she would say okay, but then ask why, and when he would stumble for a response she would see he was already involved with somebody else. And then she would see how he interacted with Addison and the thing would inadvertently be let out.

He also figured it wasn't a primary concern, as Izzie still wasn't seeing anyone and had shown no interest in him since the Denny incident.

Addison knew that despite Izzie not being interested in Alex, it was best that she was informed that he would no longer chase her. Because no girl deserved to be lead on or to believe there was a man patently waiting for her. But at Alex's request, she left the subject alone. He would not tell Izzie and she would keep the rumor mill from running.

But two months was far too long, and that day after work Addison went to the lockers to find Alex. He was sitting on the bench, gathering the last of his things when he saw his re-headed beauty.

"Hey love," he smiled.

"So I'm guessing no one else is around," she glanced around the locker room.

"Nope, they're all gone. Sit down babe," he gestured to the bench.

She smiled at him and took a seat. She placed a hand on his cheek. He moved his head slightly to kiss her palm. She moved in closer to him and kissed him. He pulled her onto his lap. After a few seconds they rested on each other's forehead. She breathed him in and sighed.

"I love you so much."

"Me too Addi. You want to go somewhere tonight?" He knew she hadn't had the best of days," or would rather stay home, all alone, in that hotel room of yours?"

She smiled," I could actually really use your company tonight."

"Alright," he caressed her face softly, noticing the bags under her eyes. Tonight they would strictly be sleeping.

Addison looked at the worrisome look on Alex and wondered if she should bring up what she was about to right now. But she needed to talk, before she suffocated.

"Alex?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Have you ever wanted children?"

His heart jumped. He wasn't sure if it was from anxiety or excitement though.

_Pt. III: will be the last of my Addex-centric tale. Another tale will ensue..._


	6. You Stole My Heart Pt III

_Thanks for the great reviews. Really appreciate them. Here's the last part of the last chapter._

You Stole my Heart Pt. III (Tu Robaste mi Corazon pt. III)

Previously on_ I Can Be_:

" _Alex?"_

"_Yeah babe?"_

"_Have you ever wanted children?"_

_His heart jumped. He wasn't sure if it was from anxiety or excitement though. _

* * *

And now, the ending of _I Can Be..._

She saw his perplexed look and laughed. She realized how scary that question seemed.

"Don't worry. I'm not pregnant," she said, laughter in her eyes," although now I'm worried. What would happen if I got pregnant?"

He calmed back down and chuckled at himself. He should know better than to jump to conclusions. He then looked up to her to see she was waiting for a response. He lay his hands on her face and said," I would scream through the hallways because at that point it would be useless to hide our relationship."

Not that she didn't like that response, but she still was not satisfied. "And...?"

"Then I would run to the nearest jewelry store to buy you a beautiful ring. I think you know what would happen next."

Her eyes nearly popped from her head. "You would propose? Just because I got pregnant?!"

"No, I would give you a ring so people would know you don't have just a baby 'baby daddy' but rather have a committed father-to-be. But if you wanted to get married before you gave birth, I wouldn't mind one bit."

She wasn't sure to believe him, but either way was glad to know he wanted to marry her when the time came.

"I"ll let you off the hook now Karev, but when you propose it'd better not be from a lame-ass excuse."

He kissed her gently. "And you'd better not reject me out of spite. Because when I propose you better believe it'll be well thought out."

"Is that so Karev?"

"Yeah, and my kids will know their father. Because I'll be there."

Addison looked on lovingly at Alex. Maybe they were getting too far ahead of themselves, but it was no coincidence that she had already had several dreams of her and Alex having a well-rounded family.

"Did I scare you? Because that's what you get after scaring me." Alex teased.

"Ha ha Karev. No you didn't scare me, you've actually brightened up my day a little."

"That's a given," he smirked, "but why the question in the first place?"

"About wanting children?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this woman came in earlier, asking for an abortion. Dr. Stevens, being the intervenest that she is, asked if she had considered every option. Then Stevens asked why she was so intent on having the abortion."

"And..."

"Well, as it turns out, the father of the kid said he would take her to court if she deceided to keep the baby. He didn't want to be financially responsible for the kid."

"Asshole," Alex murmured.

"Yeah. And we couldn't change her mind. Without someone to help her to pay the bills, she couldn't take care of the baby."

"Why couldn't she give it up for adoption?"

"She wanted all or nothing. She didn't want anyone but herself raising the child. So we had to do what she asked," she looked down.

"Addison? Addi, look at me," Alex pulled her chin up. They locked eyes. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. She never got over her abortion, and she probably never would, but it was important for him to let her know she had to learn from the past, not regret it.

"You made a choice, and that baby is in a far better place. And someday, maybe soon, that baby will return to you, and he or she will be in this great place with us. And I"ll be there for him or her. Because I have you, and you have me." Yes, they were both doctors who had to think scientifically. But at the end of the day, the only thing that could get anyone through life, was having faith.

"Yeah," she drew in a large intake of breath.

"Now, why don't we get home. I'd rather make you the happiest woman alive elsewhere," he motioned to the door.

"Yeah," she smiled as she looked up at him.

He stood and pulled her up. "I'll meet you there." There were still staff members hanging around the hospital, so they would have to meet up at the hotel.

Addison turned back to Alex as she stood in the doorway. He had comforted her too much already that day, and it served the purpose of convincing her that it was time to let the world know he belonged to her.

"Alex?"

"Yeah babe," he turned to her.

"Soon," she smiled," soon everyone will know I'm off limits. Give me a few days. I want to talk to my ex-husband first. Then we'll tell the chief." She winked at him.

She left Alex breathless. Then he processed the information and laughed in pleasure. He couldn't wait. But first came the part of informing Izzie before she received the news in the form of a memo. He was too late however, as she had heard pieces of the conversation and left before said conversation finished. Isobel Stevens would have to start her healing all over again, and despite the situation not being as difficult as when Denny had died, the process would become much more complicated then before. Because this time a much more complicated man would be involved.

_'Soon,'_ Alex thought, _'soon the world will find out I've become nothing more than a man in love...they're gonna be so jealous.'_ Alex smirked, walking towards his love. To say their coming out would be easy was a lie. But there were far more important things than worrying about other's opinions. Like the cause and effect it would have on the people surrounding them.

_**The End of my telling of Addex's tale.**_

_Sorry to those who expected Addison to be preggers. Addison is pregnant enough in many other fics, and I had to go left._

**There may be a sequel, McStizzie-centric.**

Title of Tale: "I Can Be" taken from Aaliyah's final studio album. (A dark song open to interpretation.)

Ch. titles: Songs sung by Selena (Songs fitting Addex perfectly)

Hope you have all enjoyed "I Can Be"

_PEACE._


End file.
